


housework

by vagarius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 - Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kageyama Rare Pair Week, M/M, bc i can't think of a better tag, emphasis on implicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: He frowns.Kageyama is literallyshaking.(or: kageyama drops a plate. his reaction is... unexpected, to say in the least.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> more kurokage for the soul

Training camp doesn't mean he can get out of housework, it seems, but it's not like he really minds.

Kuroo technically _could_ get out of washing the dishes; he's a third year, after all, and after two years of mandatory training camp chores, he could pass on this particular task to the underclassmen, but he finds he doesn't want to. He doesn't particularly _like_ washing the dishes, but despite his outward appearance, he does enjoy the peace and quiet, sometimes. Bokuto is loud. His teammates are loud.

Kageyama, at the moment, is quiet.

Kageyama is surprisingly – or unsurprisingly, Kuroo supposes – meticulous about his work. He's concentrated, though not the way Kuroo's used to. Kuroo's used to his intensity on the court, that's proud and larger than life, even next to Karasuno's brightest distraction. Kageyama is his own brand of excited when he has a volleyball in his hands, all competitive glares and wobbly smiles.

But here and now, Kageyama's concentration looks like it was beaten into him, the efficiency of his movements comprehensive and hard-earned, less from practice and more from urgency. Or maybe Kuroo was just seeing things.

Just as he dismisses the thought, and focuses back on his own half of the dishes (though he's pretty sure Kageyama has started working his way through Kuroo's half of the pile, Kageyama being _that_ much faster), he hears a plate shatter.

Kuroo turns toward Kageyama, already opening his mouth to tell him where the dustpan is, but instead is frozen speechless by the wideness of Kageyama's eyes, and the fear in his expression.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama says, not moving. He stays like that, for a few moments, hands dangling uselessly in the air. It would have been comical, had Kageyama not looked so scared. He chances a glance at Kuroo, and Kuroo isn't sure what kind of face he's making, but next thing he knows Kageyama lets out a panicked squeak and abruptly squats to the ground, and starts picking up the ceramic pieces.

Kuroo takes a bit longer to react, but he quickly kneels down in front to him, grabbing Kageyama's wrists before he tries picking up any more of the pieces. "I'm sorry," Kageyama repeats, looking down. "I'll clean it up, I'll pay for the plate, I'll even do your half of the dishes, I'll - "

"Kageyama," Kuroo interrupts, unconsciously tightening his hold on Kageyama's wrists. Kageyama squeaks again, so Kuroo loosens his grip, but doesn't let go. "Your hands are bleeding."

Kageyama frantically shakes his head. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." His hands curl in limply. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go get your hands cleaned up," Kuroo declares, and tries to subtly hoist Kageyama from the floor.

Kageyama's head suddenly shoots up. "No!" he shouts, then recoils. "I need to clean it up first."

"I can pick it up with the dustpan later, Kageyama. Now, come on, up, up." Kuroo guides Kageyama to his feet, successfully this time around. He frowns.

Kageyama is literally _shaking._

"I'm sorry," he says again, head hanging down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor - "

"Would you stop saying you're sorry?" Kuroo blurts, harsher than he intends, frowning deeper as Kageyama flinches back. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorry," Kageyama mumbles, then stiffens. He lets Kuroo lead him out of the kitchen, through the cafeteria, and to a nearby bathroom, where Kuroo tells him to rinse out the cuts. Kageyama follows the instruction numbly, glancing at Kuroo every now and then like he expects him to change his mind about using the dustpan, and will make Kageyama pick up the broken plate with his bare hands, and demand why he didn't do it in the first place.

Like _hell_ he would do something like that.

(Kuroo, hotly, wonders who did.)

He turns off the tap for Kageyama, and dries off his hands gingerly. They walk back to the cafeteria, and Kuroo tiptoes around for the first aid kit, putting disinfectant and band-aids over Kageyama's cuts like the mother hen he really is. He has Kageyama wait at one of the tables while he grabs the dustpan, sweeping up and throwing away the shards of ceramic. He glances over at the leftover plates and thinks, _later,_ then goes to put the dustpan away.

Kageyama looks tired, now, sitting slumped and lonely at the cafeteria table. Kuroo joins him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, one more time, hiding behind his bangs.

"I said you had nothing to be sorry for, remember?" Kuroo manages to say it softly, this time, and is pleased to see that Kageyama's shaking has lessened.

Kageyama's hands sit folded together on the table, and Kuroo, with a small fit of either stupidity of courage, lays one of his hands over them. Kageyama tenses, momentarily, but relaxes under his palm. Kuroo puts his other hand on his head, smoothing through his hair.

"You're a good kid," Kuroo says, partly because he feels like he should, but mostly because it's true.

Kageyama chuckles. It's weak and worn, but not panicked or fearful or desperate, so Kuroo counts it as a win. "You're only two years older than me, Kuroo-san."

"So I am." Kuroo smiles down at Kageyama. He wonders if Kageyama notices.

(The next day, Kuroo is yelled at by both the managers and the coaches for leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. He takes full responsibility, and is up bright and early to wash what's left.

Kageyama yells at him, too, when he finds out Kuroo didn't ask for his help, but his pout is kind of cute. Kuroo tells him so.

Kageyama blushes up to his ears.)

 


End file.
